This invention relates to apparatus and methods for attaching replacement heart valves.
The replacement of a defective heart valve requires an open heart procedure in which the old, defective, valve is removed and replaced with an artificial valve. Generally, this procedure requires the heart to be placed on a cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB) to allow the heart to be stopped and the new valve to be carefully sewn in place.
This method of valve attachment, commonly known as suturing, is an effective method of attaching the new heart valve to the heart. However, it requires significant time and skill to complete. Therefore, extended CPB time is required. The extended CPB time associated with suturing, in conjunction with the complex nature of the procedure itself, may increase the likelihood of complications, including stroke, heart block and long patient recovery times.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide heart valve attachment apparatus and methods that significantly reduce attachment times.